


【51】Adult Ceremony

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: Is Kai‘s birthday, Yeonjun got drunk, and then......
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 7





	【51】Adult Ceremony

20.10  
In just over a year, great changes have taken place in everyone.

Choi Yeonjun has lost a lot of weight, his figure is even thinner, with beautiful right-angled shoulders, his waist has become a full grip, and he has looming abdominal muscles.

This year he started to get a long hair and dyed it a cotton candy pink. Because of the weight loss, the facial lines have become clearer. He has always been beautiful, and now he is even more beautiful than ever.

During the performance, Huening Kai couldn't help but stare at the little braid on the back of his brother's head, jumping to the rhythm of the dance. Thinking of still shooting, resisting the urge to laugh, and working hard to manage facial expressions.

He was joking about calling him Yeonjun sister one day, and he was not willing at first. Later, he came up with a way of calling him Yeonjun xi, which made him choose the title of Yeonjun sister without hesitation.

Huening Kai likes to touch his brother's belly and hug his waist very much. He only feels such a beautiful waist, and he couldn’t help to touch it. However, when his brother accidentally exposed his waist in front of the camera, he would cover it for him. It may be for protection, or it may not be seen by too many people, he thinks it has both.

Remember going skateboarding together when they first debuted. Huening Kai kept holding his brother tightly because of fear. Although his brother felt a little tired, he didn't say much, just taught him patiently.  
Yeonjun used to protect Huening Kai, now he can also protect his brother. In various ways.

Huening Kai has grown a lot taller, and he could still be picked up and jokes by his brother before, but now is completely impossible.  
He have Germany ancestry and develop faster. The shoulders widened, and the difference in body shape between the two became more and more obvious.  
Now than before, Huening Kai prefers to hug her elder brother from the back, circle him into his arms, and hug him tightly, that makes him feels very happy.

20.11  
I can't help but make my brother angry, because his angry look is so cute. Although my I said it was funny, when he was about to get mad, I held him again, and tried my best to act like a baby and coax him. At this time, my brother will soften again.  
Because I know that he will not leave me, all the pushes and pulls are on purpose, just to get us closer.

I like sticking to him, and when sticking to him, he will think me cute. As long as I'm with my brother, I'm very happy.

My brother is usually so sultry, when I meets his eyes on the stage, he deliberately winks at me. But why do him start to be shy again when we are alone.  
Do you think I'm still young? No, I am already growing up.

My brother also has the initiative times, such as kissing my forehead, holding me in his arms, pressing his soft cheeks against my side face, and the temperature coming from him close at hand gives me joys. I can't help myself.

When my brother hugged me, I pressed against his chest and could hear his heartbeat. The heartbeat that speeds up for me is more beautiful than any music.

20.8  
It was my birthday that day, and I was 18 years old and an adult.

After the birthday party at the company in the evening, I stayed the last one and clean up the mess. When I was about to go back to the dormitory. I saw my brother who was asleep on the sofa and wanted to ask him if he wanted to go back with me.

The drunk brother has flushing on his face. After being gently shaken by me, he stared at my face dimly for a while before he recognized who I was. Then, in a daze, his hands were wrapped around my neck without thinking, and his body was pressed up to mine. The whole person was limp as if it was about to melt into a pool of water.  
I froze in surprise. It may be because of being drunk, his waist was rubbing against my body unconsciously, looking defenseless.

"You sleep with me here." Like a child, he prolonged his languid tone.

"How can you say like this? You would catch a cold when I sleep here." I stretched out my hand and took his restless hand from my neck, holding his slightly cold wrist. Although it's midsummer, the air-conditioning in the room is too strong.

"I want to~", the brother in my arms began to act like a baby, burying his head in my neck, scratching my chin and touching my heart.

The situation is against the offense, I thumped him on the sofa and pressed my body on him. He just froze for a while, then showed a confused and seductive expression again.  
"Hue Ning Ning—" He called my name in a sweet voice.

The tips of my ears were hot and red, and my brother was pursing his sexy lips, muttering in his mouth, his upper teeth bit the ruddy lower lip, leaving a little tooth mark, a lovely look.

"Can you stay up all night?"  
The voice scratched my heart like a feather, itchy.Both eyes looked at my eyes affectionately. Pure and charming. "F**k me till the daylight."

It's still at the company, I feel a little embarrassed. And my brother is so drunk. I propose to go back to the dormitory and make the move to get up.

He said no, right here.

He pushed me back on the sofa and rode up without authorization. He pressed his red lips against mine, his messy breath smelled of alcohol, and he swept my mouth indiscriminately, entangled with my tongue. Because of being drunk, his body temperature was slightly higher than usual, making the kiss so hot.

The moment our lips parted, he reached out to untie the belt between my pants, unbuttoned my pants, and knelt on the floor.

The moment the my penis was wrapped in the warm and moist mouth, I couldn't help taking a breath. This angle I can clearly see all the movements of my brother. Under his comfort, his lower body quickly became firm and erect. He swallowed it repeatedly into his mouth like eating some delicacy, just like licking a lollipop.

It is the first time I was being blowjob, and by the person I like. Kneeling in front of me, serving himself like this with a lowly posture.  
He spit out the penis from his mouth and pulled out a crystal filament. He stretched out his tongue and licked the remaining liquid at the corner of his mouth, and raised his head to show me a teasing smile on purpose. Then he held it with one hand, stretched out his soft tongue, turned his head and started to lick from the root, all the way up.

I put my finger in my brother's pink hair, holding the back of his head. He seemed a little strenuous when swallow the whole one in. Frowning slightly, he wants to swallow deeper. Lips sucked on the pillar tightly, the progressive pleasure made my fingers tighten and relax, and slightly moved his head back and forth, making a sizzling sound of water, and the lustful and focused expression of my brother, this scene is too beautiful, too explicit.

When it felt like it was about to come, I retracted my crotch and hurriedly tried to take it out. The result was self-defeating. On the contrary, I ejaculated at the moment of ejaculation and came the turbidity into the face of her brother. It drips down to his chin along the smooth lines of his face, and a little is still hanging on the pink hair, just like the delicate strawberry cream cake in the window of a cake shop. Will it be a bit too much to think like this?

"I'm sorry." I hurriedly apologized and realized that I had done something wrong.  
My brother didn't seem to be angry at all. Instead, he dipped a little bit of semen on his face with his fingertips and opened his eyes round.  
"You came a lot..."

I subconsciously made a swallowing motion. Put my arms under his armpits, lift him from the floor, and put him back on the sofa.

I stripped off his light clothes. Lifting his soft and easy to bend legs, because of the flexibility, I can even lift his thighs to the shoulders. Can see the beautiful scenery between his legs clearly. The wet holes are freshly pink.  
When I supported the penis and entered, he who was originally unconscious let out a few painful moans. I slowed down and looked up to observe my brother's reaction. He showed a painful expression, his eyebrows were twisted. I don't have much experience. My brother took the initiative to grab my hand and drag it to the hole point, asking me to expand it.

Trying to poke in an index finger carefully, the inside is narrow and hot and humid, and at the same time I soothing his penis, he involuntarily twisted his waist under me, and his down neath became wetter. At my brother's request, I gave him more and inserted a second finger.

Soon he got used to it, and I pressed my firm desire onto his crotch until I entered smoothly. Waiting for a moment, I began to straighten up.

My brother's voice rose uncontrollably.

It sounds great, this clear tone. Mixed with panting, it looks like a kitten in heat and content.

From slow thrusting until hard hitting. Our juncture can't tell whose body fluid is, every time we pump it with inertia, it is directly inserted deep. With each movement, my brother reacted very intensely, touching my side face with his fingers.  
"Hue Ning... well, a little deeper."

I obediently did so, stabbing the swollen sex organ to the deepest point, top to bottom. My brother's eyes lost focus instantaneously, and he let out a groan of weeping, and when I pulled it out again, he made a very sweet and lewd hum. The squishy inner wall seemed to wrap the avatar in reluctance, warm and lingering.

I pressed his hands to the top of his head and applied force. The lower body slammed into the attack violently, and he raised his neck and chin high by the pleasant sensation. I licked and kissed the bare skin between his neck, uncontrollably leaving traces of hickey and possession.

Yeonjun's erotic expression is very beautiful, his eyes are covered with mist and the corners of his eyes are red. He opened his mouth and screamed unscrupulously, and I silenced the voice with a kiss. Pushing his lower body continuously, pressed his thigh to one side harder.

He was getting close to orgasm, and his groaning became rapid, the higher pitch was mixed with ambiguous words, and my name was repeated. The inner wall became tighter and convulsed.

He cried and cummed, and the semen wetted my abdomen which was close to his. The down neath are also dripping with transparent love fluid.

Yeonjun fell back on the sofa and fell asleep, his pink hair messy and wet against his white cheeks. Lips are slightly opened and eyelashes tremble slightly.

It's amazing and wonderful.  
I looked at my brother's sleeping face and couldn't help laughing.  
What happened tonight is like a dream, which is incredible.

Is this the adult gift my brother gave me? I hugged him tightly.

I've showed you how I matured, and I’m ready to take this love to another level.

End

(The said “Can you stay up all night...” comes from the new album of Ariana Grande that was played during the live broadcast of the two. In this album there’s a song called 34+35, very sexual. I don’t know how they reacted when they heard the lyrics for the first time. However,Yeonjun speaks English so sexy.)

ps. The timeline is not right. Dyeing powder hair is in this year’s autumn. Please don’t mind it.  
Also get helps with the translator this time, hope you will love it!!!


End file.
